The Gentle Demon
by Vlad Saturn
Summary: Naruto loves his village, and he will fight and die to protect it; but what lengths is he willing to go to?  Alliances, wars, little blue books and learning how to let go and just love. LargeHarem, DemonNaruto. Butcher Challenge


Naruto loves his village, and he will fight and die to protect it; but what lengths is he willing to go to? Alliances, wars, little blue books and learning how to let go and just love. LargeHarem, DemonNaruto. Butcher Challenge

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything therein, nor do I make a profit from anything here.

My name is Vlad, and this is my attempt at the 'Butcher Challenge.'

This is ... well this started out as my way of taking those old plots and proving to myself that it's not what you write, but how you write it that makes something awesome. Jim Butcher said that once, to a guy in a forum no less. If you didn't know, Jim butcher is the author of The Dresden Files and the Codex Alera series'. Both of them are successful and are both new york times bestsellers. The Dresden Files even made a single season as a TV show.

Anyway that other guy, who's name I have no idea, said that the only reason Butcher got any success is because he stumbled upon one of those golden ideas that only comes by once (The Idea for the Dresden Files – The only story he had sold, until that point). Butcher argued that it wasn't the idea itself, but how you presented it. They talked and argued for a while until they came to a challenge.

The guy said 'fine, I'll give you a chance to prove your idea. I will give you two useless tired old ideas that will never work, and you make a New York Times bestseller out of it.'

Butcher said; 'fine, shoot.'

The guy said; 'Roman Legionaries, and Pokemon.'

Anyone who has picked up a copy of Codex Alera just hit the space bar with their chin.

Butcher proved his idea, and got a second best seller.

* * *

So, I'd like to pick up this challenge, though I will be tackling a longer list of TOI's (Tired Old Ideas), and they are;

-**HaremNaruto** – This is an idea that is done much the same way every time, no offence to those of you who have made one of these. The usual plot goes that Naruto is abused, and either the women around him start to see what a good guy he is, or the Kyuubi does something to his body/mind to make him like this.

The massive Harems (What I'm going to aim for) usually have very little character development for the girls, and they almost always seem to end up locked in the Namikaze mansion, with a mention of one of them going to visit family or on a mission as just a way to put their name in the chapter.

This type of story has a tendency to be skewed more toward the physical side rather then the emotional. So I'm going to try to fix that too.

-**BanishedNaruto –** This one is usually triggered by the Sasuke retrieval mission. Although it does open up the need for new scenery and characters that are, for the most part, very interesting, it still has many cliche's, aside from the aforementioned trigger. Sasuke is almost always a major gloryhound/asshole/powerhungry bastard; Sakura is almost always bashed, and Tsunade is always controlled by the evil 'council'.

Naruto usually learns all kinds of wicked stuff and the whole village sees the error of their ways, either in a touching moment, or blood and mayhem.

**-Council** – There is no council in the Naruto universe, but it does open up some good possibilities, that are sadly overlooked – let me give you an example. There is a vote going on for the execution/banishment/marriage contract for Naruto/other important character. How will the council split? I think we can all call Danzo and the two old bats on whatever side Naruto is not, with the civilian side quickly following. The Ninja – with the Hyuuga in flux – usually all side with him. It has potential for something much more interesting

-**MakesOwnVillageNaruto** – Huh, that was a hard one to say. Anyway. This one is usually used in conjunction with the BanishedNaruto story line and wastes so much of it's possibilities – and I'm not just talking about armies of OC's, I mean what about all the alliances he could make with the other counties? Maybe fight a war? He's like a bloody Kage! Orochi got a village and tried to nuke Konoha .. do something flashy like that!

-**LostFamilyNaruto –** This one is pretty straight forward. Naruto's Mother/sister/cousin/uncle/somehow related person comes into his life and become either a strong role model, or a demon hating maniac. Though these are fun, they are usually pretty predictable, and thus don't hold interest too long, for the writer and the readers.

-**LemonyNaruto stories** – I think we can all agree that most of the lemon stories out there are heavy on the smut and light on the plot. There are a few good exceptions, but all in all it's either a lemon story or a plot story, with not much in between. Plus, after the first few chapters, all the lemons all look the same with just the names changing, but yet the lonn-nnn-nnn-nng strings of letters in all caps still stays. And lets not mention the lack of vocabulary.

_Notation_: There will be no BSDM in this story. There may be a few instances of the girls tying Naruto up and having their way with him, but there will be no whips and chains. That said, the 'collar mark' that Naruto shows in the first chapter is not meant in a sexual manner. It will be explained later, but it was a violence thing.

I might add a few more later, but that's it for now.

* * *

**I invite anyone to pick up this challenge.**

**Pick your favourite - or least favourite for that matter – story cliches. It doesn't have to be a Naruto story, but pick at least one TOI (Tired Old Idea) and write a story in which it becomes interesting. **

**Do this by either by going in a whole new direction with the TOI, or by changing everything around the cliche – for instance, in the BanishmentNaruto story idea, you have Tsunade be the one to initiate the banishment, because Naruto wounded Sakura while he was fighting Orochi. ****Now have Danzo help him out, and have Sasuke accompany him. Anything like that, just make it interesting. **

**Put 'Butcher Challenge' somewhere in the Summery and if you want pop me a notice in my reviews. I would love to see you efforts to rejuvenate fan fiction. I will also post links to your work so that others can see how much you're trying to stop Fan fiction from becoming stagnant. **

**We can fight the disease of Cliche together.**

**

* * *

**

Now because I know it's going to come up, I'd like to take a moment to say that I'm not going to be blowing all of these cliches out of the water with new and shiney ideas – although I will be doing that with some of them, I am going to put many of them in on purpose. Why you ask? Well that's the challenge isn't it? To take old tired ideas and make them into something interesting and new!

I am also going to be putting an even more difficult spin of things by writing in third person. I usually write everything in first person perspective, and I think it's time I branched out and pushed my limits.

Aaand ... Bring out the dancing monkeys.

* * *

**The Gentle Demon**

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves was staring at a medical mystery that was still eluding her. Normally she would at least have a general idea about a sickness or aliment within moment. Yes, she might need several days or even weeks to cure it, but she was never at this much of a loss. She flipped through the pages on her desk, going over what had transpired, trying to get some new insight.

Three days ago, Uzumaki Naruto was brought in by his sensei after showing the first signs of a cold. Normally this would not warrant a trip to the hospital, but Naruto was a special case; he never got sick. He has never gotten even a sniffle in his entire life. The Third had ordered tests to be done several years ago and it was found that his immune system had been boosted to impossible levels. The Kyuubi was suspected, and Anbu were told to keep a closer eye on Naruto, but nothing seemed to have come of it.

Over the next twelve hours Tsunade and Shizune had personally seen to Naruto. They took some blood and ran a few tests, but they all came back clean. It wasn't until Shizune had a flash of brilliance and ran a DNA scan did anything come up.

Naruto's body seemed to be changed at some basic level. He had always been different, but never to this extreme. All human's had 23 pairs of chromosomes, but they lost count at over three hundred. There was no record of anything like this, ever before.

The morning of the second day brought the next big change when Naruto became very agitated when Shizune tried to enter his room. Tsunade had been checking his vitals at the time, and she had been more then close enough to see his pupils go slitted for a second as he took a deep sniff. His eyes were hooded and he shivered, still sniffing the air. Shizune had asked him what was wrong, and that seemed to snap him out of it. He began frantically yelling at her to go.

Mere hours after Shizune left the room she started to come down with the same symptoms. At first it was almost unnoticeable, but it quickly degraded to the point where she was put into her own room. Tsunade wasn't sure what was going on, but now it was affecting her niece and the kid whom she had taken in as a grandson.

She needed to solve this!

Now Naruto was pushing a high fever and he was pacing his room, his hands twitching and his eyes searching for something. He was red, sweaty and although he would be mortified to know that Tsunade had noticed, was also highly aroused. Shizune was in much the same state.

The most interesting thing was that both of them kept gravitating to the wall that separated them. Tsunade was not stupid in the slightest, and a theory started to form in her mind. She would need to check a few things out first, but then she would need to talk to Naruto.

Naruto, wearing only a hospital gown, was breathing hard and leaning up against the cool wall. She was on the other side; he could feel it. He groaned in need and pain, he needed to be over there. His maleness throbbed hard in his pants. His sharp nose could pick up her scent everywhere. It wrapped around him and almost seemed to caress his skin, but it was agony. Naruto could smell her arousal and his body screamed at him to quench her need.

But what if she didn't want him? A little of his hunger for her faded as her face bubbled up from inside his mind. Her normally joyful smile and sparkling eyes were smouldering with anger. Naruto could hear her voice shrieking that he had used her. She said he had used her. She said she never wanted to see him again.

He forced himself away from the wall and he stumbled across the floor, leaning against the window sill. The room was the same as every other in the building; a single white bed, four white walls and a small closet to put clothes. Ever step away from her felt like hell. Naruto could feel spikes of ice stabbing into his feet, and his vision clouded even more. His breath became fire in his lungs and he dropped to his knees. Tears of pain streaked his face as his body rebelled.

"Kya, please make it stop," Naruto begged, pressing his head as hard as he could into the cold floor.

"This isn't what I need!" he shouted suddenly, slamming a fist into the tiles.

"No it wasn't!"

"I don't care! I can't do that."

"This isn't the same thing," Naruto shouted staggering to his feet before falling drunkenly to one side.

"Who are you talking to?" Naruto's eyes jerked to the door, and watched Tsunade as she closed the door behind her and crossed the room. He didn't reply or even move until she sat down on his bed. He got up slowly and staggered his way to the far wall. He was as far from her as he could be, and yet he could still feel her. He wanted so badly to reach out to her, but he forced himself to think of other things.

"Naruto, I need to know what's going on," Tsunade said calmly.

"What makes you think that there's anything else going on?" he challenged. His feeling were getting the better of him and his temper was very short. He deflated when he realized how he had just spoken to one of his precious people. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling ... so great. I didn't mean to yell."

"Who's Kya," she asked, noting the sudden panicked expression on Naruto's face. What would make him panic? There was no one that Tsunade knew by that name, so either she was a civilian, someone he met on one of his teams missions ... or ... "Is that her real name?"

Naruto's eyes quickly darted to the window, but Tsunade hadn't become a Sanin by her looks alone. She was in front of him immediately, even before he could think of bolting. "Do you really think I'm going to punish you, or let some idiot like Danzo execute you for talking to the Kyuubi? Brat, you should know me better than that. I give you my own promise of a lifetime that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"And if you can't," he asked, sounding very small and vulnerable. "What if the old bats get enough votes together to over turn you? What if they get me executed, or worse, banished?"

Tsunade felt a kick in the gut when he said that. How could he be like this? Full of so much forgiveness and love? To him the worst punishment wasn't being killed, but rather being sent away from the few who had come to accept him. "Then I will either be walking out those gates right beside you, or standing between you and the executioner."

Naruto watched her as she spoke, and believed her, like he always did. He took a deep and steadying breath before he began to speak. "The first time I met the Kyuubi ... Kya was not when Pervy-sage threw me off that cliff, it was years before on my eight birthday," he said, running a hand over the noticeably pale ring around his neck. It almost looked like he had once worn a collar, and judging from the thin scars, it wasn't by choice. He looked up at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"She didn't look much older then me at the time, but she acted a little like a kid, with some pervy-sage thrown in. At the time, she didn't understand how she had come to be sealed inside me; the last thing she remembered was almost a year before the Fourth sealed her inside me."

"Ever since then she has talked to me on occasion, and we have managed to piece together some of her memories. It was fun to have someone to talk to about anything for the first time. Though it was a little aggravating when she would go off, saying that I would have to find my 'Mates' soon."

Tsunade gave him a strange look as he said this, and he looked down, blushing. He tried to meet her eyes a few times, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to tell her anymore. "Naruto, Shizune is suffering."

He jerked up and his eyes flashed red for a second. "What do you mean?"

"She seems to be getting to the same state as you," she said, looking him over. "She can't seem to eat anything and her temperature is continuing to rise. She's jittery and can't seem to concentrate on anything. Plus she keeps alternating between frantically masturbating and becoming nearly hysterical, crying and saying that you don't want her."

Naruto's blush deepened as images of Shizune masturbating filled his head. He could nearly taste her essence, and almost see her stomach clenching as she shuddered through another climax. He shook those thoughts away and tried not ignore the almost painful ache setting into the base of his penis.

"Naruto, I need to know how to help her." Naruto looked at her, and sighed, before looking away. "And I need to know everything, no matter how unimportant it may seem."

He nodded.

* * *

Naruto walked down the narrow corridors of the sewer, passing the pulsing pipes of chakra. These pipes seemed to have been multiplying recently, but he couldn't be sure. He turned the corner and stepped into the room that held Kya's cage. He had put up a little dam years ago to keep the water out of this place, and after some experimentation he was also able to expand and change her cage. He trusted her now, and had begun to look for ways to bring her out of the seal; if only for short periods.

Naruto-kun!" a happy voice squealed, before a body hit him, knocking him backwards. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Sitting on his chest, quite naked was a very pretty girl with a single red fox tail flicking back and forth behind her. She was a little taller then he was, when able to stand, and she had never worn clothes in here, saying that they were a stupid human thing. Her face was round and her eyes were a deep red that could be the delightful colour of candy apples when she was happy, or the colour of blood when she was angry. Because she was never covered Naruto was very familiar with her modest, yet very inviting breasts. She liked to bounce slightly on her heels when he was concentrating, just to distract him. Her hair was a flaming red, cascading down her back and nestled neatly at the crux of her long legs.

She growled playfully and ground her hard little clit into his chest, leaving a wet mark, as his manhood rose to full readiness. "Kya, I know I finally got used to you being naked, but could you please not ... pleasure yourself while I'm here?"

"Why?" she asked sweetly, as she began to tease her, rather large, dark nipples. "You could always help out you know. Especially since the rest of your mates are starting to wake up."

"You know I don't want ... to ..." he trailed off as what she said registered. "What did you just say?"

Kya rolled her eyes. "The same thing I have been telling you for almost eight years. You're going to have to claim your mates soon. It's just that that time is _very _close now, at least for the first few."

"Wait, what do you mean!" he shouted, trying to push her off so he could stand, but he only succeed in getting a handful of softness topped with a hard point. A blush began to spread across Kya's face and down her chest. She moaned at his touch and leaned down, until her lips were only millimetres away from his. Then she kissed him deeply, and with a fiery passion. Whatever thoughts Naruto might have had quickly faded as he felt her soft lips against his. He could even feel the hard little pea of her clitoris throb happily against his chest.

Finally Kya pulled away and licked her lips. "Hmm, I am most definitely going to enjoy you when my turn comes." Naruto tired to say something back to her, but he found he couldn't. He couldn't speak or move or anything! He was just starting to panic when Kya kissed him again, although this time it was with much more tenderness. "Don't worry love, it's just time for me to put the last few touches on you body."

Naruto calmed again when she told him this. Several times in the past Kya had frozen him like this, usually with a kiss, before altering his body in some way. Last time it had been alterations to allow him to hold more of her demonic chakra. While the time before that had been to increase his healing factor to incredible levels. He had long ago come to trust her with his very life.

He closed his eyes when he felt her drag her body down his chest, leaving a long wet trail. Gods, one of these days she might just get what she wanted, but there were still a few things holding him back. Many guys might have been trying to sleep with Kya the moment she showed up wearing nothing, but Naruto was different. Little did he know, this difference had earned him the love of one ancient demon already.

Naruto opened his eyes and an needy growl slipped out as his heart skipped. While he had his eyes closed Kya had gotten up and turned around, so now he had her dewy cleft only inches from his face. Her tail flicked and weaved happily just over her little rosebud. The tuft of fine red hair that started on her mound and followed her swollen labia looked so soft. He could see her little clitoris twitching with need as a single drop of her honey oozed out of her and threatened to drip into his mouth.

Quite suddenly he felt hands on his pants, and an instant later he was naked from the waist down. He managed to force a questioning sound out past his immobile lips that caught her attention. "Relax love, I won't do anything you asked me not to." She looked back at him. "Though I'll tell you again that I want you. You are very important to me and I want to show you that I love you."

Naruto tried to talk to her, but he was still immobilized. Kya seemed to get the point though. "I know," was all she said, before turning her attention back to her task at hand.

Naruto was not huge, but Kya felt her vulva clench in hunger none the less. He was pretty average, but with his enormous heart he would make a great lover. But it wouldn't hurt to give his mates a little something else; something more. She fought her needs and was able to control herself as she trailed a single finger down his length and onto his down covered testicles. She gently collected both of them in her hand and felt him tense again.

"I know love, but I need to touch to direct the energies." He relaxed a little again, and she focused on her task at ... or rather in hand. Kya poured some of her demonic chakra into the delicate balls in her hands and began to change them. Beneath her Naruto moaned at the feeling. "Your going to be very popular later, and I just felt like if I could give you a little extra it would only help. Oh, I know when you finally realize it, you'll give everything, and it'll be great, but this will put a little extra edge on things."

Kya grinned wickedly as the last of the energy was absorbed into the soft tissues, and began it's work. "What I did was increase your capacity for one. I watched your mates from your eyes for a long time and I can see that most if not all of them will have lots of fun with this. You can now pump out between a half a cup and three full litres, depending on the desires of who you're with at the time. I also increased your potency by almost a hundred fold, so be careful when you're making love bareback, unless you want a little one in nine months."

She knew that one of Naruto's greatest desires was to have a family to love him, and now he could help create it. Putting that aside, Kya let his newly changed testis go, and turned her attention to the throbbing maleness only scant inches from her face. The tip was an angry red and it was leaking a good amount of precome. Her instincts took over for a second and she flicked her tongue across his head, collecting it up before flattening her soft pink tongue against it, making a tail from the very tip all the way down to his balls.

Kya quickly realized what she was doing and jumped off him, afraid that she had broken his trust in her. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I didn't mean to." Her spell over him had been lifted the second she got off him, and he was just pushing himself to his elbows. Her heart fluttered in fear as she waited for him to say something to her, her tail grasped nervously in her hands.

"It's okay," Naruto said with a sincere smile, while rubbing the back of his head. "If I could have moved I probably would have tasted you too. You don't know how much you were torturing me there. You were hovering over me, looking so good, and then a singe drop of you fell into my mouth." His eyes darkened with lust that sent a shiver down her back, and he growled. He blinked a few times, and got control over himself again. "Well, lets just move on, are you done or ..." he continued, blushing hard as he thought about what she was changing.

"Almost," Kya said, that same calm feeling filling her again, her tail going back to weaving. Why had she been afraid? Her Naruto-kun was the most kind and understanding person – human or demon – that she had ever met, of course he didn't hold it against her.

She laid out on the ground between his open legs, looking up into his eyes that watched her in curiosity even as a blush burned bright on his face. Naruto watched her, not really sure what she was going to go. Kya wanted to jump him right there, but she knew his reasons for waiting just a little longer. She could handle another few weeks, but it would have to be soon or she might go insane.

She kissed his stomach, the tip of his penis just touching her under the chin, and he froze again. His eyes flickered between her hands and her eyes as she grasped him carefully. "Just one more alteration. I am going to make it so that your body can change your size, depending on who you're with. You're going to be able to shrink yourself down to about four inches if you need, and all the way up to fifteen inches, though I don't think you'll need that."

The last of her demonic chakra sank into his body, and he felt better than ever. Kya grinned at him, and crawled up his body. Naruto shuddered when he felt her wetness touch the tip of his manhood, and he felt the strangest sensation as his penis actually widened a little bit. Kya giggled and looked down between her legs as they watched the head of his manhood stretch up, before just touching the soaked ringlets that covered her mound.

* * *

Tsunade kept asking him question after question until Naruto had finally told her pretty much everything. The blond boy burned redder then Hinata and couldn't bring himself to look at the woman who, although not a mother to him, was pretty much the closest thing he had to real family.

"So, the Kyuubi, who asked you to call her Kya, says that you're going to have many mates?"

Naruto watched a dot between his knees while answering. "According to her, I have already had some of them for years, I was just denying them."

"What's involved? Wouldn't they notice?"

"It's nothing physical, at least not for me. Kya said that there have been a few demon hosts in the past who felt the need to mark their mates with a bite, but she thinks my pack instincts should be satisfied with just scent markings. And they wouldn't notice, at least not at first. Kya said that the bonds between us would first begin to manifest as feeling of affection, before moving to what most of them might call love. It isn't love exactly, that part takes a long time, but they'll start to feel safe around me."

Tsunade eyebrows raised as he explained that. "So, you're sure that they'll be more than one? How do you know that they won't all fight and kill each other?"

"The bond won't let them. For some of them they'll have an almost sisterly friendship, while others might ..." Naruto blushed harder. "Others might become lovers. Kya says that it's not unheard of for smaller family units to form inside larger packs."

"Alright," Tsunade said slowly, going over everything she was just told. "Now what do we have to do to cure you and Shizune?" Naruto's shoulders slumped and his whole aura seemed to take on a depressed tinge. "This is about whatever Kya was talking about, isn't it. What's holding you back? Most guys would jump at the chance to fuck a whole bunch of girls..."

Tsunade stopped talking when a deep crimson aura flared to life around Naruto, searing the tiles he sat on. He looked up at her and she could see his teeth lengthening, as his whisker marks became more defined. Tsunade had her own suspicions as to what was holding him back, and if she was right, she wouldn't mind him and Shizune being together.

**"Don't talk about her like that," **Naruto growled.** "Don't talk about any of them like that."**

_ '__**Naruto, relax, she is Shizune's aunt. She is just making sure that your intentions are good.' **_

_'Are you sure?'_

_**'Yes, just give her a chance to explain.'**_

"I'm assuming you were talking to Kya again?" Tsunade asked interestedly as she watched the cloak of demonic chakra around Naruto slowly fade away until he looked normal again.

"Yes, she told me to cool off."

"Good, now why don't you tell me why you are resisting this all so much? It's obviously not very much fun."

Naruto looked almost ... ashamed of something. Tsunade smiled softly, even though he couldn't see it. She was right. "I... I don't know, I guess I just want to be sure, you know? I don't want it to be ... meaningless. I don't want either of us to regret it. I don't just want to f-" he sneered around a foul word that he couldn't even bring himself to say when thinking about his mates. "I don't just want to have sex with them, I supposed I want to... to..."

"Make love," Tsunade finished for him, getting a small smile in return. "You know Naruto, that's very mature of you. Though you are a young man, so you probably have a whole list of little perverted things you want to try." Naruto blushed hard again. "So, make love to them, what's the problem?"

Naruto was quiet for a very long time, before he answered her. "Kya says that I already do love them, all of them." Tsunade gave him a strange look that brought his blush back in force. "She says that I can't see it because of how all the villagers and other ninja treated me when I was younger, and how I never really had anyone care for me. Also, what happened to me and Sakura when we were eight probably didn't help. She says that I should just open myself up to some of them, and I would see that I do love them."

Tsunade watched him very carefully, as he spoke, watching him as he talked about loving the women who would eventually become something like his wives. He seemed so happy, just thinking about them. Just talking about them seemed to bring a glow to him, like nothing in the world could hurt him as long as he had them. Kya was right; he had it bad and just didn't know it.

Tsunade got up, the bed creaking beneath her. "Alright brat, lets go."

"Where are we going?" he asked from his place on the floor.

"We're going to go find your first mate," she said walking over to him and grabbing his feverish and sweaty arm. She pulled him to his feet and let him lean against her as he swayed. God this boy was an idiot. The fifth Hokage slowly lead the blond man out of his room and down a small stretch of the hall, to her niece's room.

Looks like she finally won a bet.

Years ago she had made a bet with Shizune that she would be the one to find her the man who would be perfect for her. Sure he was fifteen years younger then she was, but what he lacked in experience she could make up for and he would be able to go again and again.

Tsunade noticed that the closer that they got to the room, the most strength Naruto seemed to recover, until he was standing by himself in front of the door. He looked up at her nervously, and got an impatient chin jerk in the direction of the door in reply. He steeled himself, and reached for the knob. He cracked the door open ... and the most peculiar sound met him.

Naruto could hear someone breathing very heavily, sighing now and again, but there was also a wet sound that he couldn't quite place. Shizune's scent was so powerful here it almost knocked him to his knees. He took a deep breath and let it slide over him. Kami he needed her. His manhood, that hadn't flagged in three days felt like it might explode if it got any harder, and his testes were burning with need.

A shuddering groan and wheeze from inside the room was followed by a quickening of the wet sound. Behind him Tsunade gave him a nudge into the room, and he walked in, and froze.

On top of the bed in front of him was the most beautiful creature Naruto had ever seen before. Shizune was laying on the bed, with her hospital gown thrown to the side. Her small, pale breasts jiggled as her breathing came out in tight gasps. Both of her hands were buried in between her legs, one was working around her clitoris in frantic movements and the other was buried three fingers deep inside her and was moving fast, making her honey gush out onto the bed.

She moaned one last time and Naruto was shocked to hear his name on her angelic lips, when her eyes darted over to them standing in the door way. For one single instant no one moved. Tsunade just watched the two and grinned a perverted little grin; Naruto was entranced by the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.; and Shizune just realized that her aunt and the subject of her fantasies had just walked in on her in the middle of a clit popping orgasm.

Shizune shrieked and threw herself over the bed and out of sight. Naruto whimpered like a little puppy and took a step towards her before he could help it. Shizune wanted to shout at them, or throw things, or vanish, or maybe all three, but the second that her locked eyes with those perfect cobalt eyes all of that left. All that mattered was being right there. She got up from the floor slowly. Her hospital gown was still a little messed up and was not quite covering the neat little triangle of fluff on her mound. She came to him, moving faster and faster with each step until she slammed into him at nearly a run and held him tightly to her.

Shizune cried tears of happiness that she didn't understand, but it didn't matter. He was here and she felt completed. Naruto felt her softness in his arms, and some part of him cracked a little. He hugged her back and buried his face in her neck.

"Alright you two, there's a few things we need to discuss before I leave and let you two go at it." Shizune and Naruto blushed a deep red when they realized how close they were, but they didn't let go. Shizune actually put her hand on the back of Naruto's head and pressed him deeper into her neck. Naruto sighed deeply as he began to feel better then he had in days.

Naruto involuntarily pushed his pelvis up against Shizune, who shuddered when she felt the burning heat of him pressing into her belly, just over her own desire. Naruto grunted as his penis gave a great pulse, sensing a mate near by, pumping out a single huge gush of precum that soaked through the thin cloth separating them. Shizune felt a wetness form against her, and although she didn't quite know what it was, her body did and it reacted accordingly. She could feel her body starting to heat up again, only this time her mate was right in front of her.

She pulled back and before Naruto could protest, and descended on his lips. She kissed him deeply with all the passion she could bring up, while her hands began to wander over his body. Naruto seemed to hesitate for a second, before he shook himself for thinking stupid things again. She was kissing and touching him, of course she would want him to touch her back; and if she didn't, she would just tell him. Shizune was pretty much the most gentle person he had ever met, and he knew that she would never intentionally hurt him.

Just as Shizune's hand was running through Naruto's blond pubic hair, he began to kiss her back, making sure to respond to everything she was doing. She might be the more experienced one, but he would not be a lazy lover. He trailed one hand up her back and around to grasp her left breast. Her lips were so soft, and when her tongue parted his lips and ran across his front teeth he was surprised, but happy to explore this new thing.

Shizune's hand had just gripped the base of his manhood, when it throbbed in glee, pumping out another pulse of precum that dripped down over her fingers. Naruto had one hand exploring her breast, while the other one slid over her bum. She squeaked into his mouth, but didn't pull away.

"Alright you two, don't make me get the garden hose," Tsunade said mischievously, as the two quickly pulled apart. Her grin only grew wider when they didn't pull away completely.

Shizune quickly pulled her hand out from under Naruto's hospital gown and felt her body cry out in hunger when she realized her entire hand was glistening with his precum. She had the urge to give her fingers an experimental lick, but she couldn't do that with Lady Tsunade right here. She kept her arms around Naruto, and felt a surge of happiness when he didn't let her go either.

"Let me check you two out now," Tsunade said, activating a medical jutsu and running her hand over the two. Shizune suddenly realized that her gown wasn't covering much, and quickly fixed it. "Little late for that. I think everyone already saw your hair cut."

Shizune had a completely mortified look on her face until Naruto leaned over to her and whispered into her ear. "I like your hair cut Shizune-Hime."

Shizune tried to fight off the goofy grin that bubble up, but she couldn't. Her vulva clenched tight with need, sending more of her honey down her inner thighs. By the gods, if he said one more thing she would rape him right here. Though she doubted if he'd resist much.

"Well, the fevers are gone, and most of the other symptoms seem to be fading. How are you two feeling?"

"Fine," said Naruto.

"Horny," Shizune said, before slapping her hands over her mouth. Tsunade just laughed and deactivated her jutsu. Shizune blushed, and couldn't think of anything to say. She did however take the time to discreetly taste one of her fingers. It was a little gooey, and it didn't taste like much, but she found that she kinda liked it.

"You two check out fine, so I think it's time that Naruto told us both that interesting story."

"A story?" Shizune asked curiously. "What story?"

Naruto looked at her carefully, and began to tell her a story much like the one he had told Tsunade only minutes before. Shizune listened and thought about what all of this could mean. She would have to share her Naruto with other women, presumably a few other women. Shizune was a little surprised to find that it didn't bother her very much. As long as Naruto spent enough time with her and made lots of wild monkey love with her, she would be okay.

"You're not mad?" Naruto asked her carefully, his eyes searching hers fearfully.

Shizune leaned in again and kissed him once more. One of her hands slide across his chest and down to his crotch, before collecting both of his balls in her hands and caressing them softly. "No. I know how much love you have to give, and as long as I get my fair share of that love – and these, I'm okay with you loving others as well."

Naruto seemed to be over come with emotion and he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work, so he did the next best thing and kissed her senseless. By the time Tsunade decided to pull them apart Shizune's honey was dripping down her legs almost to her ankles, and the entire fronts of both of their hospital gowns were soaked with Naruto's pre.

Shizune looked down at the large wet spot on the front of her gown and smiled. "I guess this is part of that increased capacity that Kya was talking about."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked away shyly. "Shizune-Hime? We – I mean – umm... you have more then enough of my scent on you, and I have more then enough of yours," he said looking down at where her honey had transferred to his legs. "We don't have to do anything more. I mean! Its not that I don't want to. Kami I want to... but I'm just saying that we don't gave to if you don't want to. The Pack Bond between us is satisfied with this, so we won't get sick again as long as we do something like this every few days..."

Shizune just watched him prattle on with a sincere smile on her face. If this boy really thought he was going to leave this room before she got as much of him as possible up in her belly, he was crazy. Her little pussy was begging to be filled and if she had to tackle him to get him inside her then so be it. "Naruto, I understand what you're trying to say, but I need you. Right now."

His blush deepened further, in direct relation to the silly grin that spread over his face. "Okay, but, ummm. We might want to use something, if you don't want to get pregnant. Kya said that I was really ummm... potent now."

Naruto began to panic as he saw the happy glow around Shizune fade until a depressed storm cloud seemed to be hovering over her. "That won't be necessary Naruto. I – I..."

When Shizune seemed unable to finished talking Tsunade took over. "Shizune isn't able to become a mother, Naruto." She saw a worried look come over him and felt Shizune begin to close up. No, this boy wasn't like Near. She would not let Shizune throw away her chance at happiness because of something she couldn't help. "Now both of you stop being stupid. Shizune, Naruto isn't going to abandon you because you can't give him children, and Naruto she isn't upset about the bond she has with you."

Shizune met Naruto's eyes several time, each time being forced to look away, feeling ashamed. "Are – are you really okay with this?"

Naruto, being the usual knuckle-head he was wasted no time in wrapping his mate up in his arms and holding her when she broke into tears. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her where ever he could reach.

"I love you Shizune, and I have for a long time to tell you the truth. Kya said that I would understand what love is if I would just open up, and now I do. It hurts when you hurt, and I need to make you better. I don't care that you can't have a baby, and I will never abandon you. Even when I find my other mates, I will always have a special place in my heart where only you can reach. You said I have lots of love to give, well I have to say that so do you. I've seen it. You really care for all the people who entrust you with their lives everyday, and you are more then just a doctor to them. You are so good at what you do because you see every little boy as your little brother, every little girl as your sister, and every old person as your grandparents. You make them your family, and you love them all."

Shizune held him close and felt something in her heart release. It was like having a tension over many years, suddenly leave. She opened up to him totally, and he opened up to her. Then she felt a strange warmth just under her belly button. At first she just thought it was her vulva begging to be filled again, but it felt different. She pulled back from him slightly and looked down to see red energy from his stomach going into hers.

"What's going on?"

"It's just Kya," he said, with a slightly far-away look on his face. "Don't be afraid, she's just looking at something."

Shizune didn't know what was going on, but she trusted Naruto, so she held as still as possible until the light faded and there was nothing. She looked over to Tsunade, who only offered up a shrug. Naruto stayed in the same spot, with the same look on his face for a long time, until he seemed to suddenly snap back to himself, grinning almost madly. "Shizune, what stops you from having children?"

"Her ovaries don't produce any eggs. It's a very rare condition, but it is known to happen," Tsunade said, wondering what on earth he could be happy about.

"Okay," Naruto said, trying to school his face into something other then 'mad scientist'. With what he was about to propose, it was probably best that he look as sane as possible. "Shizune-Hime, I love you just the way you are and I would never ask you to change... but what if I said that Kya thinks that she can make it that your ovaries worked like they were meant to?"

"You mean," Shizune said slowly, not daring to hope. "Kya could make it so I could have a baby?"

"She seems to think so," was all that Naruto got out before he was once again wrapped up in a crying Shizune, only this time it was a happy cry. She was shouting and crying and he couldn't understand most of it, but she seemed to like the idea. It took a further twenty minutes before Naruto and Tsunade, working together managed to get Shizune off of him.

Shizune was now standing on front of Naruto, totally naked and bouncing slightly in excitement, causing her small breasts to jiggle around and distract him. "Uhh Shizune, if you want me to concentrate you're going to have to stop jumping around like that."

"Sorry," she said, not sounding like she was in the slightest.

"Umm," Naruto said, looking over at Tsunade. "I'm going to have to touch Shizune's ... umm."

"Vulva? Vagina? Pussy?" Tsunade offered, smiling evilly as Naruto blushed harder with every word. His eyes kept darting down to the absolutely soaked black ringlets on Shizune's mound, and the glistening red opening that he could just see beneath it. "Don't worry brat, I've seen and done it all before. Just get on with it."

Naruto shook himself to get his mind in the right place, and off of how much he wanted to run his tongue up Shizune's thighs. One of his hands glowed a menacing red, and he hesitated again. "You know I'm not asking you to do this, this is your choice."

"I want it," Shizune said in a sultry voice that went right to Naruto's loins.

Naruto cleared his throat again, and began. First he carefully drew some symbols around her belly button, and then be started to connect them with lines, and swirls. He worked for almost ten minutes before he hesitated again. "I'm going to need to connect it all ... inside."

"I trust you," his mate said, taking his hand and leading it to her oozing sex. Naruto knew he was supposed to be working hard, but the second he began to feel the heat pouring off of her beautiful vulva, he got distracted. Shizune lead him forward until his fingers just touched her labia, and then she gasped. She wasn't a virgin, but he had barely touched her and already she could feel the muscles deep inside her body fluttering as they threatened to spring into full blown, floor wetting, orgasm.

His fingers gently traced their way down her long cleft, sending shivers down her back. Shizune eyes were clouded and her mouth was hanging open. The tip of Naruto's fingers just brushed her opening, when she grabbed both of his shoulders. She could feel her climax coiling inside her lower abdomen, and needed to brace herself on something if she wanted to stay standing.

One of his fingers pushed into her, filling the silent room with a slick gushing sound as he forced some of her copious lubricates out. She grunted in ecstasy as his finger parted her burning flash and tunnelled into her. Kami this was only his finger!

Naruto was being completely consumed by how hot she was inside... and wet. Her honey filled his hand and trickled down off his fingers. His manhood ached to bury itself inside of her, and his balls clenched in a need to fill her so full she would be able to taste it. He shook it off and focused on what he was supposed to be doing. He felt all of Kya's energy focused on the tip of his finger, as her power lead it. He pushed deeper, and deeper, until the butt of his palm pressed into her mound.

Shizune pulled his head into her breasts, and shuddered as she tried to fight off her orgasm, but it was so close. She had almost fought it to a stand still, when his palm pressed down on her frantically throbbing clit. The small red shaft of nerves exploded, bringing her with it. She let out a ragged groan, as her vulva clamped down on his finger tightly, gushing so much fluid that she could hear it hit the floor beneath them. Her stomach tense and released, while she fought to stay standing. Just when she thought it was almost over, Naruto finished his final connection, and she shrieked as her body detonated again.

Shizune dropped to the floor, and ground herself down onto his hand while clutching him to her chest as hard as she could. Her thighs trembled and her vagina tried it's hardest to crush his finger. Her juices filled his cupped palm, and when she finally came down all she could do was just lean against him and pant.

"Damn brat, what the hell was that," Tsunade asked, a little amazed at the reaction she had just witnessed. Her voiced seemed to stir something inside Shizune, because she was shakily getting to her feet a second later and pushing her mentor out the door with as much strength as a new born foal. "Aww how sweet, the love birds want time alone?"

"Leave now," Shizune panted, still recovering. "Baby time." Then she slammed the door behind the slug Sanin and rounded on Naruto with a veracious expression. Naruto came over to her, with the intention of helping her back to the bed when she grabbed him and smashed her lips into his. He didn't complain though, and slowly started to lead them back to the bed. Half way there Shizune tore the flimsy hospital gown off her mate and trailed kisses down his neck.

Naruto was a little out of his depth, but he knew his purpose in this was to make Shizune feel as pleasured and loved as possible. He wasn't too worried about his own pleasure, because he was sure that whatever they were going to do would blow his mind ... and load.

Shizune felt the bed touch her behind the knees, and twisted so that they fell side by side. Shizune licked his earlobe, just as he was exploring her shoulders. Getting antsy Shizune trailed a hand down his chest, though the fine blond hairs he had there and down his stomach. She felt the searing head of his penis brush her hand, and ran her fingers over his slippery tip. Naruto groaned into her neck as she ran her fingers, wet with his own precum, down his length and to his balls. Just as she was starting to play with them, one of his hands made it to her breasts.

He teased her hard nipples and found great wonderment in the pebbly texture of her areola. He leaned in and kissed her as deeply as he could, and she was pleasantly surprised when she felt him try to hesitantly press his tongue past her lips. She let him in and tried to lead him around in a tour of her mouth. They played like this for a time, before Shizune felt her needs beginning to build even higher. Strangely, Naruto could feel this on some level, and moved on without question.

He trailed a hand down and touched her center. Naruto softly traced along her deep cleft, spreading the heated lips of her labia and loving how soaked his hand was getting. "I've been waiting forever for this Hime."

Shizune giggled and then sighed as he found the hard little shaft of her clitoris. She could see the curious look on his face as he explored her body, and she felt a thrill run through her as she felt his other hand paying just as much loving attention to her back and shoulders. She could already feel her next orgasm threatening to rear up and dampen the sheets.

"Shizune, I don't think I take it much more," Naruto said through pained gasps. Shizune wanted him to be as deep inside her as possible when he shot his cum, but he was young, and she was sure he could recover fast. Plus, it just sounded like he was trying so hard to hold it all back for her that she couldn't bring herself to deny him.

"Cum for me Naruto," she whispered hotly, right into his ear as she brought her other hand down and to the tip of his manhood. She grasped him firmly, and slowly slid her hand down his length. Below it her other hand was still gently rubbing his testicles. She was amazed by how hot they were getting, and she couldn't wait to feel their burning heat against her ass as he thrust into her.

His breathing got heavier and heavier, and his fingers got clumsy as they continued valiantly to pleasure her. Shizune pumped his manhood faster, loving the way it felt so hard inside, yet had silky soft skin on the outside. Naruto shuddered one final time, and the hand he had on her back slipped down between the soft orbs of her ass, and pressed into the slick rosebud. Shizune had considered the idea of anal before, but she had never had anyone to try it with. She had tried a few things herself, but the sparks he created were unlike anything she imagined.

"Shizune," Naruto croaked, almost making her cum just from the need in his voice. She stroked his penis faster and felt his testicles pull up tight against his body. She leaned over and gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Let go, my love."

Shizune felt his penis give a mighty flex against her palm, and she could almost see the head expanding. She watched in wonder as an absolutely huge stream of pearly white semen blasted out of the tip, passed between both of them, and splattered against the wall over the bed. Her mouth fell open in surprise, but her hands kept moving, obeying commands from her mind to continue this amazing display. Naruto grunted again, and a second stream exploded upwards and hit the wall. She counted eight full spurts that were ejaculated with such force that they hit the wall, plus nine or ten smaller ones that gushed cum over the sheets of the bed.

By the time he had calmed down and was getting his breath back Shizune was almost humming with need. She needed to get him hard and inside her as fast as possible. He body was telling her, in no uncertain terms, that the next time he unloaded like that it had better be right up in her guts. She needed to feel him flexing inside her, and feel his body straining as he pumped her full of that hot spunk.

"Wow," Naruto gasped, still recovering. Shizune had a single moment of doubt. Maybe she should just let him rest? He had managed to bring her to orgasm twice already, wasn't that enough for his first time? But he surprised her by asking her a question. "Do – do you think that I ... uh ... could ... taste you?"

"Yes!" she almost screamed, making him grin with enthusiasm. He crawled up her, trying to avoid the lines of semen he left on the sheets, though it was kind of hard he had managed to keep it mostly out of the way. Once he was over her, he kissed her again, and somehow in the middle their hands came together.

Naruto slowly kissed his way down her neck, trailing along her collar bone. Shizune hummed pleasantly as he nibbled along the outsides of her breasts and skipped across her nipples. He would circle them, and dart away, only to come closer and closer until he would zip away again. Finally she growled at him and he laughed, before taking one of her little points into his mouth. She gasped in appreciated and ran her fingers through his hair while her other hand squeezed his.

Naruto ran his tongue across the top, sending sparks down her back and raising her off the bed for an instant. She cried out softly when he sucked on one, carefully taking it between his teeth and just applying a little pressure. "That's nice."

He hummed in response, sending more pleasure into her chest. When he felt her legs starting to tremble he continued down. He kissed her heaving tummy and even played with he belly button a little bit before going further. By now the scent of her arousal had permeated the entire room, and Naruto could almost feel himself getting dizzy as he came close to the source.

Naruto placed kisses on her glistening mound, licking his lips after each one, and followed his own little trail all around. He licked her inner thigh, enjoying the way that her tendons strained with need, before coming on closer and kissing her right on her right lip. She jumped a bit at the sudden contact, but encouraged him onward with a hard squeeze. "Please Naruto, stop teasing me."

"But it's so much fun," he said, trying to sound evil as he watched a single drop of her honey drip down and across her skin, crossing her rosebud, before being absorbed into the bed. Naruto leaned forward and began to nibble along her swollen inner labia, humming all the way. Every time he reached the top of her vulva he would place a kiss on he mound, just a little bit too high for him to touch her clit. Every time he did this she would whimper and raise her hips, begging him to aim properly.

"Naruto please," she asked, and he couldn't outright refuse her anymore. He came to her little love center, almost tucked away, and kissed it gently. Shizune arched her back violently when she felt his wet, soft lips touch her there. Naruto relaxed his tongue and let it lull out of his mouth just slightly, while he continued to kiss her most sensitive place. He wasn't sure what gave him the idea, but she seemed to like it.

Before he knew it, her body tensed, and Naruto felt a huge gush of honey wash over his chest. Her back arched and her tummy jerked as her breath caught in her throat. Her vulva pulsed rhythmically against his chin while he continued to work on her. After a few seconds her body started to go lax, and her breathing began to slow.

Naruto smiled, and gave another hard – but not too hard – suck, right on her throbbing clit, and Shizune exploded again, crying out his name. Naruto felt her fingers almost crushing his as she shuddered through another orgasm, her body doing it best to soak the bed to the box spring.

Shizune pushed his head away from her center, and Naruto let up, letting her settle down. He crawled back up her body, his manhood back to full mast, and laid down beside her. He watched her perfect little breasts bouncing up and down as she fought to catch her breath, and her foggy eyes caught his, before she pulled him into another burning kiss. He was only too happy to reciprocate, though a little disappointed when she let his hand go.

Shizune was kissing him for all she was worth, trying to put everything she was feeling right now into that kiss. Still keeping his lips trapped against hers, she began to manoeuvre his hips over her own. He stopped when he realized what she was doing and pulled back just enough to be able to talk.

"We can stop right here Shizune-Hime. It's fine if you want to."

"Dammit Naruto," she moaned, her sweaty body aching for him. "I know what I want, and I want you right_ now_." She pulled him further over, and he only laughed softly and settled between her legs. They stopped for a moment, enjoying the feelings. Shizune loved the feeling of his hips pressing down into hers and the way his weight felt so safe; the way his penis pressed into her belly was pretty good too. When he reached over and laced fingers with her again, she felt her heart expand even further.

Naruto was enjoying the feeling of her breast poking into his chest, and how her hard little nipples sent tingled down his back. He could also feel her soaked legs against his own, and he needed to be inside her. He began to rock back and forth, his manhood pressing into her mound.

"Naruto, I need you inside," Shizune panted, reaching down to help him line up for the first time. She felt him flex in her hands again as she brought him closer and closer, until she felt his tip pressing into her dripping opening. Naruto shuddered over top of her, accidentally pushing a few millimetres into her.

He wasn't going to last very long, and even though his mind was foggy and his heart and body with both in agreement that he should pushed forward, there was still something he needed to ask her. "Couldn't I get you pregnant now? Should we be use something? I know I made it so you can have a baby again, but do you want to wait longer?"

"I've waited years," she said, wrapping her calves around his bum. The hand that he wasn't holding snaked around he back and pulled him close. "I've waited long enough."

She began to put even pressure in his bum, pulling Naruto's penis deeper and deeper into her own vagina. She groaned in glee as she felt herself being pushed apart in that exquisite way that made her toes curl. On top of her Naruto shuddered and moaned as he felt her wrapping around him. His head dropped down onto her shoulder as he felt his penis growing longer and a little wider, becoming just perfect for her.

She let off the pressure and they stayed like that for a moment before she began nibbling on his ear and loving the sensation of him. "Pull out and push a little deeper."

Naruto heard her and began to pull out, moaning again as her walls clenched and rippled around him, almost like they were trying to keep him inside. He pulled out almost all the way, before beginning his trek inside again. Her heat parted and formed around him. She was so slick inside, and her honey was gushing outwards as he pushed in. He could feel her legs around him encouraging him onward as he began to pull back again.

It was a glorious moment for both of them when their hips met, and he ground into her mound. They both sighed and stayed that way for a time, before he began to thrust slowly and deeply into her. Shizune pulled him down into her chest so he rubbed her nipples as he moved. Naruto almost came when he felt her honey cover his balls on one inward thrust.

"Faster," she encouraged and he was more then happy to comply. Soon they both let out uneven laughter as the bed began to squeak a little when ever their hips met. Naruto managed to raise his head back up enough to continue kissing her as his testes began to burn with impending orgasm. Her hand clutched his harder, as her other hand ran down his spin and pushed harder on his bum, driving him into her with more force.

"Shizune, I'm going to cum," Naruto gasped out.

Shizune knew he was asking her one last time if this was what she wanted, and it was. She wrapped both of her legs around him so that he couldn't pull out of he tried, and held him tighter against her chest. She could feel his testicles pressing into her bum with every inward thrust and could tell that they were pulling up again. His head had dropped onto her shoulder again and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Naruto," she said, right into his ear. "Pump a baby girl into my belly."

That was all it took and Naruto gasped. Shizune felt his entire length throb massively inside her, and knew he was about to grant her request. His last few thrusts were short, as his breath came out in gasps, until he bottom out and held himself there. He throbbed again, and she felt a huge gush of heat inside her.

"Yes," she said, pushing down on his hips again as his monstrous load of semen filled her right up on the first go. The next gush pushed deeper into her, forcing some of the previous amount out of her and down the crease of her ass. The next three spurts blasted right over her cervix, bathing it in millions upon million of sperm, hitting it with such force that some of it actually boiled up inside her womb. He continued to pump more potent sperm into her, until it gushed out across their hips, hitting her clit and shoving her into another orgasm.

Minutes or hours later they both managed to catch their breath. Naruto realized he was laying on top of her and tried to move, but she held him tight. "I want you to stay on top of me."

"I don't want to crush you," he replied.

"Don't worry, I'm a tough girl."

"I'm tired," Naruto admitted, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Shizune laughed, and wiggled her hips a little. Their bed felt squishy, and it was most likely ruined, but it was worth it. Kami she hoped he had just impregnated her. "I'm sleepy too." She reached up with her free hand and pressed his head down onto her shoulder. "Just go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," he mumbled, already drifting off. "Love you Shizune."

"Love you too, Naruto," she replied, closing her own eyes, a contented smile on her face.

Within minutes the two lovers were asleep.

* * *

A drunk Tsunade opened the door at around four in the mourning, just to check in on them. She had been doing the paper work that Shizune usually did for her, and it had taken until now to finish – mostly because she drank so much while 'working'. She never really knew how much the girl did for her. She deserved a raise. Tsunade peeked around the door and say the two laying in bed, one of them snoring softly. It was probably Naruto, since she had never heard Shizune snore.

She sneaked in, and was amazed how strongly the smell of sex was. Kami how long had they been going at it? She looked gobsmacked at the sperm splattered all across the wall and how wet the bed looked. Telling herself she just wanted a peek, she pulled back the covers and saw Naruto still laying between Shizune's thighs. Between Shizune legs was not so much a wet spot, as an ocean spot. From what she could see the kid wasn't exaggerating; he really could put out three litres in one go.

Well that couldn't be comfortable. Tsunade decided that she would help, and quickly flashed through a set of hand signs. Using a form of the body flicker technique, she transported the two to another bed. She looked over them and smiled a little perversely. Ahh to be young and in love.

Suddenly Naruto's breathing, that had been so even and slow began to come out in grunts. Tsunade was worried for a second, before she thought of a theory. Going around to the foot of the bed she looked closer and was relived to see that he was only having a wet dream. Well, a really wet dream.

Naruto still seemed to be as hard as iron and buried almost balls deep inside Shizune. Whatever he was dreaming about – probably had something to do with the breasts he was using as pillows – had triggered an orgasm. Tsunade could actually see the powerful muscles at the base of his manhood pumping huge spurts of cum into her apprentice. She watched as his urethra bulged, pumping millions of sperm into Shizune while she slept.

Shizune appeared to be having a similar dream, because whole cupfulls of semen were just starting to gush out of her and soak into the new bedding when her own moans joined that of Naruto's, Tsunade could even see her vagina contracting around the hard manhood still spewing inside of it.

She just shook her head and staggered out, leaving the two to it.

* * *

At five fifteen that morning, an egg exited one of Shizune's ovaries and began it's trek to her womb. Once it was there it was immediately set upon by the trillions of sperm inside.

Shizune was quickly impregnated.

* * *

_What did you think? Please review._


End file.
